


Not The Traditional Way Of Things

by IceBlueRose



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Loveathons: Gift Challenge, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: Logan couldn't remember the last time a woman had stirred him up as much as Veronica Mars did. In the thirteen years since he'd seen her, not one had even come close.





	Not The Traditional Way Of Things

Logan couldn’t remember the last time a woman had stirred him up as much as Veronica Mars did. In the thirteen years since he’d seen her, not one had even come close. 

And then, only two months ago, she'd blown back into his life bringing with her a storm of emotions. 

Things had changed since the last time he’d seen her. He’d gone into business with Cassidy Casablancas once Kendall had bailed in favor of another rich husband. He’d built a life for himself, one where people rarely, if ever, thought of him as “that Echolls boy” or “Aaron Echolls’ kid.” 

Who knew that he’d have a knack for real estate?

Cassidy, who he could no longer associate with the boy who’d once been known as Beaver, said it wasn’t a surprise. Logan could convince people to do practically anything he wanted. Why should convincing them to buy property be any different?

But it was different since Cassidy had hired Veronica Atherton, now Veronica Mars once again, to find some important files and software that had been stolen from the company.

He still remembered seeing her again for the first time since the end of high school.

 _He wasn’t sure how they’d managed it, but somehow he and Veronica had managed to avoid each other every year after high school graduation. She went out of state for college, thanks to the Lilly Kane Scholarship, and he stayed in California to get his degree in real estate management._

_Every summer and holiday break he had wondered if he’d see her again and each year passed without either of them once seeing each other._

_And now here she was, standing in front of him, because of a case._

_The irony that it was always a case she was working that brought them together was not lost on him._

_“Veronica,” he said. It was all the greeting he gave as he turned from his house, a modest two story off the ocean. She didn’t say anything for a moment, letting her eyes wander over the house, the yard, and the dock that his boat was tied to._

_“You don’t keep it at the country club,” she said. He shook his head._

_“I don’t really go there unless I have to,” he replied. Her eyes stayed on the dock for a moment and he knew she wanted to ask what had made him come here, just on the outskirts of Neptune, where he had grass in a backyard that led to the ocean and was only a mile or so from the beach._

_He could tell her that he’d wanted to distance himself from his father, from the stigma that followed the abundance of wealth that some still associated with Aaron despite the fact that he’d gotten it from Lynn. He could tell her that he’d wanted to do something with his life rather than just throw his money away, that he had wanted to look at the house, the boat, the car and know that he’d earned them. He could volunteer all that information, tell her how he’d built the dock himself, but he didn’t. Instead he just waited until she looked at him again and when her eyes found his, there was a sadness there behind the Veronica Mars he remembered that punched him in the gut._

_“I heard you got married,” he finally said. She nodded._

_“Yeah.”_

_“How’s that going?”_

_The sadness he’d noticed before grew stronger before it was ruthlessly shoved aside. “I’ve been divorced for two years.”_

_Logan wanted to ask if she was sad because she still loved him. He wanted to know quite a few things about Veronica that he really shouldn’t. Like if she still tasted of chocolate and cherries._

_He didn’t say he was sorry for the divorce because he wasn’t. He just nodded in response._

_“So, there a specific reason you came or was it simply to admire the way I look when I’m wet?” he asked, gesturing to the car that he’d been washing. Veronica’s eyes narrowed and he had to fight back a grin at the sight._

_It was nice to see that some things never changed._

_“If I’d known you were going to be wet, I’d have avoided coming here altogether.”_

_“Afraid you won’t be able to control the urge to ravage me, babe?” Logan smiled._

_“Afraid I won’t be able to control my nausea,_ babe _,” she snapped. “I came to talk to you about the case.” Logan felt a flash of satisfaction._

_Sad or not, Veronica still had fire._

 

“I’m out of here, Cassidy,” Logan called as he passed Cassidy’s office. 

“Tell Veronica I said hi,” was the absent reply. Logan stopped and walked backwards a few steps, coming to a stop in the doorway. Cassidy didn’t look up from the papers he was studying.

“How do you know I’m going to see Veronica?”

Now Cassidy did look up and there was a slight smirk on his face. “Maybe because you’ve been going to see her practically every day. Whether it’s to go to lunch or meet up after work, you go see her.”

Logan frowned, not sure he was happy with how easy it apparently was for Cassidy to read him. “I could be going to meet Duncan or Dick.”

Cassidy raised an eyebrow and Logan briefly wondered when he’d gotten so good at that expression. “I know for a fact that Duncan isn’t in town at the moment and you haven’t spoken to Dick in ages. So either you’re jetting off to meet Duncan for dinner, you’re really desperate for company, or you’re going to see Veronica.”

Logan sighed. “Yeah. Well, one of these days, I may surprise you.”

Cassidy grinned. “Knowing you, I don’t doubt it.”

 

Logan looked around his living room. It looked clean enough. He’d swept the hardwood floors, straightened the rugs. He didn’t have candles but that was fine. The music would make up for it. All that was left now was to put Monica, the black puppy (who was rapidly becoming a large black dog) he’d gotten the week before he’d seen Veronica again, outside. He headed to the back door, whistling as he did and grinned at the sound of paws slapping against the floor.

“You sound like you could start a stampede on your own,” he told her as he opened the door. She shot outside, immediately running down to the edge of the dock and then back. He headed towards the small building that he used to store tools and the extra lumber from building the dock, but also used as a place to take a break from outside work. There was an old sofa, TV, and refrigerator in the back room. He crouched down outside the door, snapping his fingers. Immediately, Monica abandoned her chase of the butterfly and came bounding towards him, practically skidding to a stop. “Okay, girl, let’s go over the rules for tonight one more time. I’m putting you in the back room so you don’t wander off, got it? Feel free to jump on the furniture. You’ve got food and water in there and I’m leaving the TV on for you. So don’t go nuts and start barking at commercials. No matter how annoying they are. You know where the doggie door is if you need to go.” He straightened, scratching her behind the ears and opened the door, heading straight for the back room, making sure her food and water bowls were full and turning on the TV.

“Stay out of trouble and we’ll go for a sail this weekend,” he told her as he walked out. He looked back to see that she’d already stretched out across the sofa to watch the television. He shook his head, a small smile on his face as he remembered the first time she’d seen Veronica.

 _Logan studied Veronica as she stood looking out over the water. It bothered him, that look in her eyes. He didn’t know how to get rid of it but he knew he didn’t want her to leave with it. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a black blur jumping up and on Veronica._

_“Damn!” He shook his head as he dropped the rag into the bucket and reached over to grab the dog by the collar. “You can really be a stupid bitch sometimes, you know that?”_

_“Excuse me?”_

_Logan didn’t even look up. “The dog. Monica.” He raised an eyebrow. “We’ve already talked about jumping on people. Clearly it hasn’t sunk in.”_

_“Monica?” Veronica asked. This time Logan looked up and shrugged._

_“I was watching Friends when I was coming up with a name for her,” he explained._

_“So you named her after Monica?”_

_“She’s a neat freak. Only goes to the bathroom in one spot and keeps her toys just so.”_

_Veronica snorted with laughter. “Nice, Logan.” She reached out and began to scratch along Monica’s back, who dropped to the ground and rolled over to display her stomach. Logan shook his head._

_“No dignity,” he muttered, but the affection for the dog was clear in his voice. Veronica grinned._

_“Well, you can’t be all that bad if you own a dog like this.”_

_“I think she owns me, actually, but I’ll take what I can get.”_

Despite the fact that he no longer lived in Neptune, it wasn’t that far of a drive to the house where Veronica was staying with the two other people he’d fallen in love with, Chris and Grace, Veronica’s children. As he got out of the car, he saw Veronica walk outside and the sight of her standing there made him grin. His grin grew wider when she turned around and smiled at him.

“On time and everything. Why, it’s almost enough to send a girl’s heart fluttering,” she called as she walked towards him. He smirked a bit.

“Well, I do aim to please.” He nodded towards the house. “Where are Chris and Grace?” 

“Wallace took them out to the movies. He’s in town,” she said as they walked towards the car. “They’re going for ice cream afterwards.”

“Sounds like a pretty good deal.”

Veronica smiled up at him and shook her head. “Only if pizza’s included.”

“Naturally,” he agreed, referring to the first time they’d taken the kids out for pizza.

 _“Mom, is it almost time to go?”_

_Logan looked down at the same time Veronica did and saw a little boy and girl, one blonde and one brunette, staring up with eyes the same shade of blue as Veronica’s. She smiled, running a hand through the boy’s hair._

_“Just about. I’m almost done talking,” she assured them. He frowned while the little girl studied Logan with unabashed curiosity._

_“Work stuff?”_

_Veronica nodded. “Yeah, work stuff.” She glanced up and noticed Logan’s gaze. “Chris, Grace, this is Logan Echolls. He works with Mr. Casablancas. Logan, this is my son, Chris, and my daughter, Grace.”_

_Logan smiled as they both turned to look at him. “Nice to meet you.”_

_For a minute, Chris looked as if he wanted to check for people behind him, the tone Logan used was more grown up than he was used to. Then he gave a small smile._

_“You sell buildings and stuff too?” Grace asked. Logan nodded._

_“Then how come you got that?” Chris said, pointing to the bandage on Logan’s hand. Logan glanced down at it briefly._

_“I did that when I was working on my boat.”_

_Both kids seemed to light up. “You have a boat?” Grace looked up at him, her smile looking just a bit wider._

_“I do.”_

_“Have you gotten into any sword fights with pirates?” was what Chris wanted to know._

_“Can’t say that I have,” Logan replied. Seeing the look on Chris’ face, he felt the need to add, “But I’ve found treasure before.”_

_“Really?”_

_“Yeah, really. I’ll tell you guys about it sometime.”_

_“Want to tell us at lunch? We’re having pizza. He can come, right Mom?” Chris turned to stare up at Veronica, who bit her lip._

_“Please?” Grace added. Veronica glanced at Logan who just stared back at her, eyes dancing. She turned back to the kids and looked down at the hopeful look in their eyes._

_“Sure. He can come,” she relented._

“Something’s different,” Veronica observed as they entered his house. Logan shrugged.

“I cleaned up a bit.” He moved restlessly towards the stereo, switching it on before heading into the kitchen. Veronica watched him before turning back to study the room.

Something was different. But now, she wasn’t so sure it was with the room.

 

Logan set the two glasses on the counter, closing his eyes. Over the years, he’d learned to control his emotions but it seemed that whenever he was with Veronica, that control flew right out the window. The morning after the first night they’d spent together was a prime example of that.

 _He didn’t remember the last time he’d been this angry, but he was pretty sure that it had had something to do with Veronica then too._

_“Did he beat you?” he asked. Veronica let out a laugh but there was no joy in the sound._

_“No. He didn’t beat me. Towards the end, he hit me once. That’s when I left. But there are other ways to abuse a person, Logan. You know that.”_

_Logan studied the tense line of Veronica’s back as she poured herself a cup of coffee. “What did he do to you?” he asked softly. She turned to face him, eyes pleading with him to drop the subject._

_“Does it matter? It’s over and I’m not with him anymore. Drop it, Logan.”_

_“I don’t think so. He didn’t beat you, okay.” He didn’t add that he still felt the need to find the guy and break his nose. “What did he do to you?”_

_“He…” Veronica paused and licked her lips, clasping her hands around her cup. “I met him in my first year of college,” she said. “And he was…I don’t know how to describe him. I suppose you could say he was the guy every girl’s parents hopes she’ll meet. He made it clear that he was interested from the start and eventually, I agreed to go out with him. It was wonderful at first.” She smiled wryly. “He told me everything I wanted to hear.”_

_She paused again and shifted to look out the window. Logan stayed silent, keeping his gaze on her. “It was close to Christmas in junior year when he proposed and I said yes. I figured this was my chance to have that dream life. We got married about a year later. And slowly, things began to change.” She took a drink, taking the time to gather her thoughts. “It wasn’t obvious at first. He got a job very quickly at one of the companies that made him an offer. I had my degree, but I didn’t use it. I became a corporate wife. And I didn’t realize it, but he’d been chipping away at any self-confidence I had since we’d become engaged.”_

_“When did you realize it?” Logan asked, the words coming out before he’d even realized the intention._

_Veronica shrugged. “I’m not sure exactly. You see, despite everything that happened here in Neptune, I was barely an adult when I met him. I was so desperate for something normal still, that I grabbed onto the first seemingly normal thing as soon as I dared to.” She turned and sat at the table, hands still clasped around her cup. “Once we were married, I was made to realize that while I could be made to look the part of the corporate wife, I was very bad at it. My sense of humor wasn’t right, I didn’t say the right thing at the right time.” A light blush appeared on her face. “I wasn’t good enough in bed.”_

_Logan gripped his cup tightly and kept silent. He wasn’t sure what he’d do if he said anything, but it probably wouldn’t be pretty. And he wouldn’t physically lose control in front of Veronica, no matter how tempting it was to shatter his cup against the wall._

_“I found out that the whole reason he’d gotten involved with me, the reason he married me, was because he hoped being married to Veronica Mars would help advance his career. I was still fairly well known. When he didn’t get promoted quickly enough, he concluded that I wasn’t even good enough for that. By that time I was pregnant with Chris. And when I held him in my arms for the first time, I knew that no matter what he said, that this was something I could do. I could be a mother.” She smiled for the first time during her tale. “I could be a good mother.”_

_“Why’d you stay with him for so long?” Logan asked. The sight of her smile had calmed him even as her words had angered him._

_“At first, because I thought he’d go back to what he used to be. And then it was for the kids. It didn’t take that long for me to get pregnant with Grace. It took less than a year. And when I told him, I thought he’d be happy.” She shook her head. “He told me to take care of it. He had a son, he didn’t need another child. It was the first time in years that I fought with him. I refused to have an abortion. I wanted the baby. He didn’t force me to do so obviously, but he punished me in other ways. I’m not stupid. I suspected that he was having affairs. I’d once practically made a living tracking down men who were.” She laughed again and the sound of it was bitter. “I was famous for it.”_

_“But once I made it clear that I was going through with the pregnancy, he wasn’t subtle about it anymore. He made it clear to me that he was going out with other women, women who knew how to satisfy a man. He made it a point to tell me he’d been with another woman while I’d been at the hospital giving birth. My car keys were hidden and one day, I opened my wallet to find all my credit cards gone, cut to pieces in the trash. My name was taken off the accounts so that I needed to ask him for money. And I couldn’t handle it. One day, when he was out of town, I packed my bags with everything that was mine, packed the kids’ bags and left. I called a cab, sold off some of the jewelry he’d given me and bought plane tickets to Chicago, where Wallace was living. He didn’t come after me. I stayed with Wallace throughout the divorce. There was a custody battle. Not because he wanted the kids but because he knew that I did. It ended when I gave him a settlement.”_

_“How much?”_

_Veronica glanced up and gave him a small smile. “Most of what I had taken and quite a bit of what I had saved,” she replied. “But it was worth it. Because in the end, I had my kids and he didn’t. I worked for a little while more, saved some more money and came back out here to Neptune. Dad was furious over everything that had happened and Alicia offered to let me stay in the house. I insisted on the apartment but they refused, even went so far as to rent it out. Dad said there was no way we were staying anywhere but with them. It’s a bit crowded but the kids love being there and Dad and Alicia love having them.”_

_“And you?”_

_“I’m happy there. That’s enough,” she said. They were silent for a bit longer before Veronica spoke once more. “Do you know the worst part? I don’t know why I let it happen. I know it sounds stupid to say that I let it all happen, but let’s face it Logan. There was a time where I didn’t take crap from anyone, where I would have fought tooth and nail against someone taking away all my means of getting anywhere. And instead, I just sat back. I didn’t fight. I wanted so desperately to be normal, to be who I thought everyone expected me to be that I let myself be buried and didn’t do anything about it until he hit me. He hit me and then left on a business trip as if it were nothing new and I knew that it’d only be a matter of time before he hit Chris and Grace. So I left.”_

_Logan took a deep breath, wanting to tell her that at least she’d taken the kids with her when she’d gone. Instead he asked, “Do you think that makes you weak?”_

_Veronica shrugged. “I honestly don’t know.” Her voice was quiet and it set Logan off._

_“That’s just bullshit.” He shoved his chair back and stood, beginning to pace. “You don’t know if it makes you weak? I’ll tell you then. No. What you did wasn’t weak. It may have been frustrating to those who saw what was going on, but you’re not weak. You didn’t take the easy way out, you didn’t decide to stay with him and let it continue. You left. You got yourself and your kids out and you fought for them. Maybe some people think you should have fought for yourself, but who the hell cares? You fought for the two people who matter most and I’ll be damned if I sit here and just listen to you make yourself sound like a moron who can’t do anything. I guess if you can’t do anything then it wasn’t you got back all those files, was it? You didn’t save us weeks of work and thousands of dollars, did you? No sense of humor? Well, then I must just be stupid for thinking that it’s laughter I hear coming out of your house so often. I guess your kids just laugh because you’re their mom and I just laugh because I want to get laid. While we’re on the subject, I guess the reason I spent the entire night making love to you wasn’t because I can’t get enough of you but because I just didn’t have anything better to do since Scrabble night at the Y got canceled.” He leaned down to stare into Veronica’s wide eyes. “You’re better than he was. Better than he ever will be and he had no right to do what he did. Now, will you do one thing for me?”_

_“What?”_

_“What was his name?”_

_She hesitated a moment before speaking and when she did, let go of the hurt that she’d been holding onto. “Micheal. Micheal Atherton.”_

He shook his head, pouring some wine in the glasses before he walked out into the other room to find Veronica going through his CDs.

“Don’t like the music?” he asked, a smile tugging at his mouth. She spun around at the sound of his voice and returned the smile, shaking her head.

“No, it’s fine. I just like looking through what you’ve got.”

“Always the curious one.” He walked to her and held out the glass. “Why don’t you have a seat?” he suggested. She watched him, wondering what it was that Logan had on his mind. He hadn’t come out and said anything, just that he wanted to see her tonight but she had a feeling that he wouldn’t relax until he just said it.

“What’s wrong?” she asked. Logan turned sharply to look at her.

“Nothing’s wrong. Why?”

“Because you don’t usually pace unless something’s bothering you,” she replied, gesturing towards him. Logan looked down at himself as if startled and stopped.

“Nothing’s bothering me.”

Veronica made a sound of frustration. “Something certainly is and obviously you don’t want me knowing about it or you wouldn’t be trying to hide it.”

“I’m not trying to hide anything from you.” Logan lifted the glass and took a drink as Veronica shook her head.

“Don’t lie to me, Logan. If you don’t want me to know, then that’s fine. Just don’t insult my intelligence by saying that nothing’s bothering you.”

“Veronica-“

“And if you don’t want me to know, then you really shouldn’t have invited me over tonight,” she continued as if he hadn’t spoken. “Because it just leads to us fighting and I didn’t come here to fight with-“

“Damn it, Veronica! I’m trying to figure out how to ask you to marry me so for once in your life, just stop asking questions and sit down!”

Veronica’s mouth fell open and she dropped down into the chair, happy that it was there, because all feeling had just left her legs and she’d have sat down on the floor if necessary.

“What?” she asked. Logan ran a hand through his hair in frustration and sighed, putting down his glass and taking hers to set it by his.

“That wasn’t exactly how I’d planned on saying it,” he muttered. He looked over at her and smiled. “I was going to get down on one knee and everything.”

Veronica let out a small laugh. “Liar.”

“No, really, I was. I was going to feel like the world’s biggest idiot, but I was going to do it. And then you were going to smile and say yes. That was the plan.” Logan moved to sit on the table next to the chair. “But things don’t usually go the way they’re supposed to when it comes to you and me, so I’m just going to say it. I want to marry you. I want to be a husband to you and a father to Chris and Grace. I want us to grow old and look back and laugh at this. I want to give you and the kids my name. I want to be their father because I’m just as in love with them as I am with you.” He took a deep breath. “Just don’t tell me you need to think about it.”

By the time he was done, Veronica was staring at him with tears in her eyes. As they stared at each other, she slowly nodded. She didn’t have to think about it. She hadn’t known if she was ready for this until he’d spoken. Now she knew. “Yes,” she said. Laughing, she launched herself into his arms, causing him to fall back and onto the floor. He sat up as she pressed her lips to his, still laughing when she pulled back. “Logan.” She reached up, touching his face. “I didn’t think I’d know. You told me to sit down and I was numb with shock. I didn’t think I’d know the answer so quickly, but then when I came back to Neptune and saw you, I didn’t think I’d fall in love with you again so quickly. I don’t have to think about it. I just knew. I love you. I want everything you said you wanted. And I’m going to marry you.”

The kiss started out slow, leisurely, and quickly escalated into more as the heat that always seemed to be between them exploded. His hands skated up her sides to tangle in her hair and her hands moved from his face to his shoulders. He pulled her closer, assaulting her mouth with his and she readily opened for him with a silent moan.

He pulled away from her only long enough to yank her shirt up and over her head, carelessly tossing it to the side. Her hands were working at the buttons on his shirt until finally she was able to push it open and to the ground. He shrugged out of the sleeves even as he leaned forward and skimmed his lips down her neck before reaching for the clasp that held her bra closed. It didn’t take him long to get it open so that he could slide it down her arms and continue to move his lips over her. She pulled him closer, letting herself fall back and cried out when his mouth closed over her breast.

His hands had moved lower, undoing her pants so that he could pull them off and stopped long enough to swear when he realized she still had her shoes on.

She sat up, laughing as she pulled off her shoes and watched him do the same. He pulled down his own jeans, throwing them on the chair before grabbing the bottom of her jeans and tugging causing her to lift her hips so that her jeans could join his. Underwear followed the same path and suddenly his mouth was back on her breast and his hand was between her legs as she arched under the feeling.

“Go over,” he ordered, still moving his fingers within her. Veronica lifted her hips, trying to get closer and then she was helpless to do anything other than shatter around him.

Her entire body relaxed under him when he pulled his hand away, going pliant as wax as she opened her legs, moving to tangle them with his as he thrust into her. His hands gripped hers as she encased him and he dropped his forehead against hers as he began to move, slowly at first and then faster as he let the control he held over his need go. He drove into her, challenging her for harder, faster, deeper and she met him thrust for thrust, matching his rhythm. 

His hands let go of hers to move down and grab hold of her hips while she lifted hers above her head, searching for something to hold onto. There was the chance she’d have bruises in the morning and she didn’t care, relished the fact that there’d be tangible evidence of this the next day. The thought made her move faster, grip him tighter and he groaned. His hand slid from her hip to slip between their bodies and as she felt his touch, she contracted around him, crying out his name. He continued to thrust a few more times before tensing, her name coming out on a moan.

Slowly, their breathing returned to normal as Logan pulled out of her and rolled to the side to avoid crushing her.

“We didn’t do that thirteen years ago because?” Veronica asked.

“Teenage angst outweighed teenage hormones,” he replied. She nodded.

“Right.”

They were silent again for a few more moments before Logan swore and sat up. Veronica raised an eyebrow.

“Not the usual afterglow response, but okay.”

“Shut up a minute, will you? I can’t believe I forgot this,” he said, grabbing his jeans and pulling a small box from the pocket. Veronica stared at it for a moment.

“A ring. You got a ring and everything,” she said. Logan rolled his eyes as he sat back down next to her.

“Of course I bought a ring. I was going to get down on my knees and you thought I didn’t have a ring?”

Veronica shook her head. “The thing is, Logan, you didn’t have to. You’ve already given me more than I thought I’d have. You’re giving me a father for my children and a man who loves me because…just because.” She looked up at him. “So, no, I wasn’t expecting a ring.”

Logan shook his head. “You’re going to have to retake some of those PI classes then. A ring is required.” He flipped the box open, turning it towards her and she felt the breath leave her. “It’s not the traditional diamond, I know. But we’re not traditional.” He reached out and trailed a hand over her shoulder. “Besides, these remind me of you.”

Veronica didn’t say anything as she stared down at the sapphire ring before she looked back up at Logan. Her lips curled up in a smile. “So do I get to wear it?”

Logan laughed, shaking his head even as he pulled it out of the box. “I don’t know,” he teased. “Do you?”

“Damn right I do. I’m wearing that ring so that everyone knows that you? Are mine.” She stared down at her hand as he slid the ring onto her finger. “And so that they know I’m yours. I’m telling the kids about this one day.”

“About what?”

“About how you shouted at me to shut up before you proposed to me and how you said it again when you got the ring out. And I’m going to tell them that I loved you for it.”

“Is that all it takes? Because if so, you’re going to be crazy in love with me in ten years,” he replied. “And did I ever tell you it makes me want you more when you’re annoying people?”

Veronica snorted, shoving him in the shoulder. “Then we’re both going to be crazy in love with each other in ten years. Possibly five.”

“What if I already am?” 

A slow smile came across her face as she wound her arms around him. “Then I guess you’re going to have to show me somehow.”

Logan smirked. “Then why don’t I show you just what I have in mind?”

**Author's Note:**

> Story originally posted: January 3, 2006
> 
> \- I'm moving all my VM fic from LiveJournal to here and since I've decided not to rewrite or edit any of them, I'll be including when the fic was originally posted.


End file.
